The Zombie Diaries
by Jessi2094
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert never thought he'd house a bunch of criminals willingly, but when the zombie Apocalypse happened. He welcomed them. Things get a little dicey when they start to show more then friendship towards them. Featuring Jeremy, Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Salvatores, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

Prolong

Jeremy held his breath in fear as he pressed himself further into the closet until his back hit the wall.

On the other side of the closed door he could faintly hear the sound of a inhuman moan as it entered the room. Hearing it made him think of the dead bodies of his parents on the living room floor,or at least what was left of them, covered in blood. A shiver ran up his spine at the memory and tears threatened to escape as he tried to calm himself down. The sound of something crashing to the floor grabbed his attention and if he had to guess, he'd say it was the piles of CD's that were stacked on his desk just beside his bedroom door. As the moaning and the sound of clothes rustling together got closer he squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the metal bat he had in his hands in a tighter grip.

He knew he couldn't stay their forever but he didn't know what to do!

As he sat their in the furthest corner of his closet he couldn't help but think about the last couple of weeks.

What started out as a science experiment gone wrong had became the zombie Apocalypse.

Just thinking about it made Jeremy want to scoff in disbelief.

Of all the things he thought would be the end of the world, a zombie Apocalypse was not on the list.

But in the span of a few weeks the virus had spread across the country.

He had came home to the dead bodies of his parents and the zombified one of his sister, Elena.

Thinking about Elena brought his attention to the now deathly silence of his room.

After listening intently for ten minutes straight Jeremy stood on shaky legs and slowly reached for the door. He ignored the coolness of the metal doorknob as he twisted it, careful not to make any noise. As soon as he found the room completely empty Jeremy held the bat in a defensive way, ready to protect himself.

After looking left to right from the entrance to his room, he made his way down the hall and the stairs in a painfully slow pace. Living in the house his whole life, Jeremy knew exactly where not to step to avoid the creaking sounds that the stairs would undoubtedly make if he stepped and for that he was grateful. When he stepped off the last step he released the breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. He avoided the living room and crept towards the already opened front door.

Jeremy quickly dismissed it, thinking it was he who left it open in his shock at the sight he was greeted with when he had first arrived back home. At the sight of the door he suddenly got a sense of freedom making him rush to the door. He opened it fully intending to run out but was stopped by the sudden feel of cold metal pressed against his forehead.

A clicking sound.

Looking up Jeremy gasped at the sight of a gun pointing straight at his face.

From behind him he heard the fast approaching footfalls of bare feet accompanied by the shrieking of the undead.

* * *

I decided to continue this and see how far I could get... who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own TVD or any of it's characters…Sadly.

Previously

 _He opened it fully intending to run out but was stopped by the sudden feel of cold metal pressed against his forehead._

 _A clicking sound._

 _Looking up Jeremy gasped at the sight of a gun pointing straight at his face._

 _From behind him he heard the fast approaching footfalls of bare feet accompanied by the shrieking of the undead._

* * *

Chapter One

The sound of the gun shot echoed throughout the room leaving a loud ringing in Jeremy's ears. Opening his eyes he found himself laying on the hardwood floor of the living room with a stranger stretched out on top of him.

In a panic he tried to push the heavy unknown man off of him but he wouldn't budge.

"Get the hell off of me!"

He yelled in frustration. His frustration only grew when the man started to chuckle humorously.

"I don't think I will. I find this position quite to my liking."

Jeremy flushed in embarrassment at what the man was implying.

"Kol, get off the boy."

A calm voice said somewhere off to his left. The man, Kol, huffed in annoyance but got off nonetheless and offered Jeremy a hand. Jeremy glared at the offered hand and quickly pushed himself off the floor making Kol smirk in amusement.

Jeremy ignored him in favor of finding out what had happened to zombie Elena. He found her on the floor just by the end of the stairs dead with a bullet hole in between her eyes. At the sight of his big sister dead on the floor of their home and the memory of his parent's dead bodies in the other room Jeremy began to lose it.

He gripped his arms hard trying so hard not to cry in front of these strangers.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

A British accented voice spoke with little care.

Jeremy glared at the man with blurred vision due to the tears that were building up.

"Does it fucking look like I'm alright? My parents are dead, _torn_ to pieces because my zombified sister ate them. _She ate them_. Then she tried to eat me. Does it sound like I should be okay?"

Jeremy sneered with annoyance. _Why do people ask that when it's pretty clear they're not alright?_

Jeremy stocked towards the front door intent on leaving for a police station or something but was stopped by the hand that grabbed his wrist in a tight vice like grip and before yanking him back into a hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going, kitten?"

Kol asked.

Jeremy started to struggle out of the prison of arms but again found he couldn't.

"Away from you and your murdering friend!"

He spat with hate.

"This murdering friend saved your life you ungrateful git."

The man answered back with heat lacing his words.

Jeremy's glare softened and he stopped struggling knowing the man was right. Rather he liked it or not the man had saved him from the same fate his parents had. If Jeremy thought about it he didn't really kill Elena but the thing that had killed her.

Seeing he wasn't going to run out the door anymore Kol let the boy go from his grip and allowed him to move away.

There was a moment of awkward silence until,

"We are truly sorry for your loss, but we could not allow you to leave. The virus has reached this town and if you were to go outside you would most likely die."

The man with the calm voice said. Jeremy looked at him and found no lie in his eyes.

Jeremy looked to the window in curiosity before walking towards it and pulled back the curtains just enough to see outside and into the street.

He gasped at what he saw.

Cars were over turned, houses were on fire, bodies littered the streets both moving and unmoving, and everywhere was blood. Jeremy quickly retreated from the window and slid down the wall feeling numb.

He barely noticed it when the gunman left the room along with kol leaving the other alone with him.

A sigh broke the silence until,

"My name is Elijah, the one with the gun is my younger brother Klaus, you've already met Kol, what's your name?"

"Jeremy."

"It's nice to meet you Jeremy."

He only nodded in response.

Suddenly both Kol and Klaus walked in holding wood Jeremy recognized from the garage, two hammers, and a jar of nails. Jeremy watched as the three got to work on boarding up all the windows.

Thirty minutes found Jeremy on the couch in the living room thankfully without the dead bodies of his parents, with the three sitting around the room. Kol was right beside him, while Elijah chose the recliner his dad had claimed ages ago, and Klaus sat on the floor in front of the coffee table weapons laid out on it.

"So what happens now?"

Jeremy asked in a small voice.

All three spared him a glance before looking to each other as if having a silent conversation amongst themselves. Finally after a minute of silent debating Klaus spoke up.

"Elijah and I will go out and see if we can get more supplies and hopefully find more weapons in the stores around town while you and Kol stay here and secure the house."

Kol smiled widely at the decision and wink at Jeremy.

Jeremy was about to protest but snapped his mouth shut at the murderous look Klaus shot at him.

Elijah gave him a sympathic look before he followed Klaus out the back door, both with guns in hand.

Jeremy sighed in frustration about being left with the flirtatious man.

"Aw come on kitten I promise not to bite…. Hard."

Jeremy couldn't help but blush as the man leered at him with a huge grin.

"Shut up!"

Kol pouted.

…


End file.
